Blue Christmas
by Literal Literary
Summary: Vala and Daniel centered Christmas one shot. It’s kind of about the meaning of Christmas in the real dysfunctional world. Festivus for the rest of us! There will be plenty of Angst, but also hopefully glad tidings of comfort and joy.


**Blue Christmas**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Probably some for Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered Christmas one shot. It's kind of about the meaning of Christmas in the real dysfunctional world. Festivus for the rest of us! There will be plenty of Angst, but also hopefully glad tidings of comfort and joy.

Rating: K+ or T.

Author's Note: This is my Christmas Stargate fiction one shot. For all those people who are following my story "Libertines and Liberation," I'm working diligently on the next chapter. Please don't hate me for taking a break for the Christmas one shot. Libertines' next chapter is taking a bit longer for my muses to get their creative ducks in a row, but it will come soon. This one shot piece has not been betaed so please excuse any mistakes. And it's Christmas, so please give me the gift of your thoughts.

Finally, thank you: Thank you and Merry Christmas to all the wonderful writers and readers who participate in the Fan Fiction site. I've enjoyed all your talents and comments this year.

Now on to the story . . .

It was December 23rd. Vala Mal Doran was looking forward to her first Christmas on Earth with her SG-1 teammates. It seemed that something had always gotten in the way of Vala participating in this important Earth ritual. One year she was in the Ori Galaxy, and the next year, Daniel was off with Adria being a Prior and Vala was off world trying to gather information on their whereabouts. But this year would be different; everyone on SG-1 was home safe and sound and they would celebrate with an SGC Christmas party to be held in the commissary on Christmas Eve.

Vala was just finishing up wrapping her presents for the team when she heard a knock on the door of her quarters.

"Hello Daniel," Vala smiled and opened the door.

Daniel had a sour, angry look on his face that Vala had rarely seen, especially since her return form the Ori galaxy.

Daniel stormed past Vala and into her quarters where he immediately turned and began speaking in a clipped tone. "American Express called today to tell me that there had been unusual activity on my credit card; there have been $3000 of charges in the last two weeks at places like jewelry stores and Victoria's Secret."

"I'm sorry Daniel, do they know who did it," Vala asked puzzled.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb Vala; you know I've put up with a lot from you, but I thought lately all that aggravation seemed to be paying off. You seemed to be on the right track and now this. Vala, I know that you stole my card and made the charges."

"Daniel, I didn't steal your card, and I didn't make those charges."

"Victoria's Secret! Vala there were hundreds of dollars in charges at Victoria's Secret. No one else would do that. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that it was you." Daniel was fuming.

"Well I'm not the only person who shops at Victoria's Secret. Daniel you're wrong! I didn't steal from you," Vala insisted.

"Vala it's still stealing even if you say you'll pay me back," Daniel sneered.

"But Daniel I didn't make those charges!" Vala looked at him with hurt in her eyes at his accusations.

"Vala don't add lying to everything else," Daniel said rolling his eyes as he turned and walked out.

Vala followed him into the hall, "Daniel!"

Daniel briefly turned back and through gritted teeth yelled, "I want all that stuff returned and the charges reversed by the end of the week; do you understand me, Vala! How could you steal from me two days before Christmas! You're a thief and a liar, and you haven't changed at all."

The hallway was full of SGC personnel including Cameron Mitchell.

"Jackson, what the hell's going on?" Cameron looked between Vala and Daniel.

"Ask Ms. Sticky Fingers," Daniel said and stormed off.

Vala looked a bit lost at the sight of Daniel's back. Cameron led Vala away from two dozen staring eyes and back into her quarters.

"What did you do this time, Vala?"

"Nothing, Cameron!"

"Vala, come on, you obviously took something. Jackson's madder than a rooster that lost his hen house."

"I didn't do anything Cameron. Daniel stormed in; he accused me of using his credit card; I told him I didn't use the card and he doesn't believe me," Vala fumed.

"Right, you didn't use it, then who did? Work this out with Jackson, Vala. I don't want to be in the middle of it," Cameron said and started to leave.

"Cameron there's no way for me to work this out, because I didn't do it! And, I certainly don't have $3,000!"

"What! You charged $3,000 on Jackson's credit card. Vala, that's grand larceny and it's serious!"

"Cameron, listen to me, I. DID. NOT. DO. IT."

"Look, Vala you can deny it all you want, but this isn't just between you and Jackson. His credit card company will get involved in the unauthorized charges, which means that base security will be involved which means that I'll have to be involved. And, you don't exactly have a pristine track record when it comes to making an honest living."

Cameron looked at Vala with disappointment in his eyes, "Make this right, Vala."

"But," Vala began. Cameron walked out of her quarters leaving her frustrated and angry that no one believed she was innocent. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about the predicament she suddenly found herself in. She couldn't believe Daniel wouldn't even entertain the possibility that she was innocent. After everything they had been through, after he'd taken her to dinner to thank her for proving that they could take a chance on her; after he had convinced others to trust her, she didn't even deserve the benefit of the doubt from him.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Vala was in her quarters on the telephone to Samantha Carter. Sam was in Washington D.C., with Jack O' Neill. They planned to return to Colorado Springs in time for the Christmas Eve party at the SGC and a big dinner at Cameron's on Christmas day.

"Vala, I believe you. Look let me talk to Daniel. I'll have him send me copies of his statements and the unauthorized charges and look into them."

"Thank you Sam," Vala said with obvious relief. Daniel would listen to Sam.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sam said reassuringly.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Vala hadn't slept at all that night. She greeted the harsh morning of Christmas Eve with gritty sleep deprived eyes. Coffee and breakfast will make me feel better she thought.

But the commissary had brought more staring eyes and a few "tsk, tsk, tsks," behind her back. She'd left quickly taking her breakfast to go and returned to her quarters, upset and for once unable to eat.

The knock on her door startled her. Must be Sam, Vala thought, she's early.

Vala opened her door and two burly officers of the Air Force Security Forces looked into Vala's quarters.

"Ms. Mal Doran, I am Staff Sergeant Lawrence and this is Senior Airman Sands, we're with Air Force Security Forces and we're here to search your quarters."

"Why," Vala asked.

"There have been three separate incidents in the last month of unauthorized credit card usage. There has been $10,000 in unauthorized charges with three separate victims' cards. Actually, Dr. Jackson's card makes four incidents and $13,000 in unauthorized charges. We understand that Dr. Jackson confronted you yesterday and seems to think you are responsible for the use on his card. So we're investigating on behalf of the other victims," Staff Sergeant Lawrence explained in a voice that said he already thought Vala was guilty.

"I explained to Dr. Jackson yesterday that he was mistaken. I haven't stolen or used anyone's credit cards," Vala said emphatically.

"Maam, we have authorization to search your room, and that's what we'll be doing," Staff Sergeant Lawrence told her. "This will go easier if you cooperate."

Vala saw no other choice and ushered them into her quarters. She was frustrated and embarrassed as she saw the staring eyes in the hallway. Oh well, nothing you haven't been through before. Oh yes it is, Vala thought bitterly, those other times you expected it; you deserved it even. This time you haven't done anything. This was a nightmare.

The Air Force officers began rifling through Vala's things and upending drawers making a mess of her room.

"Hey, can't you at least be careful!" Vala was miserable; the officers insisted on leaving her door open so passers by had a clear view of the events.

Vala's words seemed to increase the rough treatment of her possessions. She saw her new party dress, which she had purchased specifically for tonight tossed on the floor on top of a bottle of moisturizer that had broken open. Vala got up to retrieve the dress, but one of the officers yelled, "Sit down!"

Vala had no choice but to leave the dress soaking in the cream. It's already ruined she thought; it doesn't matter anymore. Just stay calm; these two look like they could get rough in the right circumstance, Vala thought. Vala was trembling slightly from the frustration, indignity and anger she felt at the situation. All because Daniel still doesn't trust me, she thought.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked up from his lab table, "Yes?"

"I'm Airman Wyler of the Air Force Security Forces. General Landry asked Staff Sergeant Lawrence to keep you informed of any developments in our investigation of the theft on your credit card." 

"Yes," Daniel said with interest, motioning for the young Airman to sit.

"Well sir, we've been investigating three other incidents of unauthorized credit card usage in the last month. Your accusations against Ms. Mal Doran are our first real lead in the case. I wanted to let you know that we're there's a search being conducted in Ms. Mal Doran's room this morning."

"Really, maybe you should let me talk to her again before you go to that extreme," Daniel said feeling anxious at that level of intrusion of Vala's privacy. She may be a thief, but she'd done a lot to contribute to the safety of Earth too.

"No sir, you don't understand, the search has already begun."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Airman Sands had upended Vala's mattress and box springs to look between them and under the bed. Sitting under the bed was Vala's old treasure box, the one she had collected all the items her father had given her over the years. She had recently added her own little sentimental treasures, the picture of Cameron, his parents, Darrel and herself from her visit to Cam's high school reunion, a team picture she had gotten a copy of from Cameron and one picture of Daniel and herself taken at the same event unbeknownst to either of them. Sam had taken that one and given her a copy.

Airman Sands had Vala's treasure box in his hands.

"Hey, put that down. It's mine!" Vala sprang forward like a cat with quick moves that surprised the Airman. Almost from reflex, the Airman's arm flew out striking Vala away with the force the Airman was used to using on drunken Air Force enlisted to break up a brawl.

"Hey!" Daniel had just walked in to see the Airman hit Vala.

Vala's lithe frame had virtually flown across the room and smashed into the wall with a loud and upsetting thwack. The side of her face struck the door which was leaning opened against the wall. Vala was a bit dazed and she had cuts on her lip and above her left eye. The gash over her eye had started to bleed profusely.

Vala wiped at the blood pouring into her eye, "What gives you the right!"

"All people on a military base are subject to search Maam," the shaken Airman said plainly.

Daniel had rushed to Vala's side to inspect the wound. He was trying to capture Vala's head in his hands. But Vala swatted his hands away.

"Leave me alone, Daniel. I mean really, why are you here? Have you come to retrieve the underwear you think you own?"

"Shut up Vala," Daniel said as he rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a clean towel to put pressure on Vala's bleeding head wound.

As he came back, Daniel yelled at the searching officers, "That's enough, get out of here."

"We're sorry Dr. Jackson, but we can't do that. You're not the only victim involved," Staff Sergeant Lawrence said with authority used to dealing with situations like this.

Daniel bent down to Vala and tried to press the towel over her head wound as she swatted at his hand.

"Leave it alone Daniel; I can take care of it myself," Vala growled.

"Fine, here," Daniel threw his hands up and stood up leaving the towel for Vala to use on her wound.

"Look she was injured when she fought me over this box," Airman Sands explained as he opened the box and dumped the contents out onto the floor.

Vala cried out, "No!" She watched the contents of her little private life spill onto the floor splayed out for Daniel's unauthorized inspection.

Daniel watched fascinated as all the alien and foreign trinkets spilled out. The Airman began pawing through his find. There were several necklaces, bracelets and rings as well as other trinkets.

"This is a smoking gun," Airman Sands exclaimed at his find. "I take it you don't have receipts for these items Maam." Sand's voice had a quality in it that said he thought he was dealing with a scummy criminal.

"Airman, I don't think this is a smoking gun," Daniel said as he leaned over and looked at several pieces that were obviously alien marked and not Earth made. As Daniel scanned the collection, he was surprised by the picture of himself with Vala.

"Where'd you get this picture Vala?" Daniel picked it up; Vala visibly paled at the invasion. It was terribly embarrassing to be caught with the sentimental remembrance.

"Well I didn't steal it; and that's the only thing that's relevant to your invasion of my privacy," Vala spat out.

Ignoring Vala, Daniel looked at Staff Sergeant Lawrence, "Did you find anything else?"

Staff Sergeant Lawrence had just pulled out Vala's lingerie drawer and was in the process of dumping it onto the floor.

"Well obviously we're not done," Lawrence said as he began pawing through Vala's sheer and sexy panties, bras, nighties and teddies while Daniel watched.

"You know Daniel, you didn't need to bring so much force just to see my lingerie collection, I would have MODELED it for you if you'd only asked," Vala winked at him coldly.

Both Airman stifled laughs as Daniel reddened and glared at Vala.

"Vala! Not now!"

Daniel's words seemed to indicate that there might be a better time for Vala to make her proposition. Daniel realized the suggestive way his words had come across when both officers winked at him. It made Daniel redden even more. Vala smirked a bit bitterly; right now she wanted to embarrass Daniel – embarrass him like he was embarrassing her.

Lawrence's hands came upon four small wrapped packages and one larger one. He began ripping into the packages. Vala shook her head and bit her lip, "No!"

Daniel looked at her and then back at the packages suspiciously. The first opened package revealed an ID bracelet with the pseudonym Murray Teal'c and contact numbers for the SGC, General Landry, Samantha Carter and a contact number for Vala that Daniel did not recognize. There were ID bracelets for himself, Cameron and Samantha in the three other little packages.

"Well that's jewelry obviously purchased recently; that's a smoking gun," Lawrence told Daniel.

"Those look like Christmas presents for SG-1, Sergeant," Daniel said quietly, feeling guilty about all the upheaval he was causing Vala until he remembered his credit card balance.

Lawrence had begun to open the slightly larger wrapped box.

Vala blanched, "I have the receipts for all that; those were charged on my own credit card! Don't open that!"

Too late, Lawrence had ripped open the package to reveal an expensive man's watch. The watch was marked IWC and had a large face with plain numbers.

"I think that's a very expensive watch Dr. Jackson." Lawrence handed the watch to Daniel.

"Daniel, don't!" Vala was struggling to get up.

Daniel pulled the watch out and turned it over in his hand looking at the back of the watch for markings. There was an inscription and Daniel paled a bit as he read it.

Vala looked even paler as she said dully, "There's an envelope in the side pocket of my desk; my credit card receipts are all in there. My credit card is in my wallet. You'll see a credit card in my name. Match the numbers; those items were not purchased illegally.

Vala felt mortified as Lawrence dug into her purse to find her credit card. Daniel went to the desk drawer and found the receipts and inspected them. "She's telling the truth," Daniel said.

Staff Sergeant Lawrence came over to Daniel and took the receipts. After he inspected them, he started pawing through the desk drawer, which Daniel was surprised to find had included a journal. Lawrence began to paw through it and was reading some entry with great interest looking between Daniel and Vala.

Vala scrambled to her feet and managed to snatch the journal from Lawrence, but he just as quickly grabbed Vala's arm and twisted it behind her back.

"My private thoughts have nothing to do with whether I stole someone's credit card," Vala growled in indignant rage.

"That remains to be seen; I'll have to read it before I know that for certain," Staff Sergeant Lawrence said angrily. This woman was really out of control and had no concept that the Air Force had the right to look at anything found on the base.

"Enough!" Daniel yelled at Lawrence, "Call Captain Wallace and General Landry; I want to speak to them before this search goes any further."

"Dr. Jackson I read the inscription on that watch just like you did; I know she bought it for you. That makes you suspect as an accomplice," Staff Sergeant Lawrence told him.

"I was a victim remember," Daniel scowled incredulous with the turn of events.

"That's ridiculous!" Cameron Mitchell barked from the doorway.

"Sergeant, Airman, you're causing quite a scene in here. Is this absolutely necessary?"

"See for yourself," Lawrence said handing Cam the watch and receipts.

"This is hardly incriminating; extravagant maybe, but it doesn't rise to incriminating," Cam said.

"Colonel this watch costs over $1,000, how did she pay for that?"

"Vala where did you get the money for this watch," Cam asked her.

"Look, is the issue what I choose to spend my money on or whether I charged it illegally on someone else's credit card?"

"The issue right now is where you got the money; I asked you a question Vala and I expect you to answer it," Cameron ordered as if he were talking to a child.

"Colonel I do get paid now," Vala said quietly obviously embarrassed by the questioning in front of Daniel. Vala let out a big sigh, "I've saved half the money and the other part I'll pay off next month."

"Did you find anything else," Cam asked.

"No, but she could be hiding things in other locations on the base," Lawrence said unwilling to let go of this promising lead.

"Vala!" Sam walked in and exclaimed when she saw the state of Vala's bleeding face. Sam walked over to Vala to inspect the wound.

Sam stood back up and looked at the men in the room. "I've been looking at the dates of the charges on Daniel's credit card. We were off world on missions for at least five of these charges. So Vala couldn't have made these charges. She's innocent."

Vala looked at Sam with grateful tears welling in her eyes to have someone fully in her corner.

Daniel was slowly coming to believe that Vala was not responsible for the charges on his card. He felt pretty sure she wouldn't have stolen anyone's card but his own.

Cameron was still suspicious but was coming around.

"She could be working with an accomplice," Lawrence pointed out again.

"Like you thought Jackson was her accomplice," Mitchell smirked.

"Look I suppose there could be a partner, but you've found nothing extravagant off the list of purchases have you."

"That's debatable," she has lots of expensive lingerie," Lawrence said picking up a sheer pair of panties.

"Lawrence, you do that again, and I'll put you on report," Cam said. "Vala is innocent until she's proven guilty and you'll show her and her property some respect.

Vala let out a snort.

"And Dr. Jackson's watch is very extravagant," Lawrence argued.

"One of the purchases on Daniel's card was a series of yoga classes, Sam said. I've checked the schedule and there's one starting in an hour. How about we go check out who shows up?" Sam's suggestion had everyone's head nodding. "You can take Vala and see if the teacher recognizes her."

Vala did not want to be alone with the callous Airmen, but she couldn't ask Sam to go with her. Sam had to get ready for the Christmas Eve party. She wouldn't have time if she came with her into Colorado Springs. Vala certainly wasn't going to ask either Mitchell or Daniel to go with them. She'd rather be beaten to death than ask for a favor from teammates who had shown that they still did not trust her.

"I'm coming with you," Daniel announced unsolicited.

"As am I," Teal'c said entering Vala's quarters. "I do not believe Vala Mal Doran was responsible for these crimes," Teal'c stated with certainty.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"No, I've never seen this woman before," a young woman in purple yoga pants and top said as she looked carefully at Vala. "Look my class is starting in 10 minutes, you're welcome to stay and I'll point Danny out. She said her name was Daniele and the credit card company left the e off. She had identification too."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Forty-five minutes later the Security Force Airmen were driving back in their Air Force van accompanied by Teal'c, Vala and Daniel along with SGC civilian staff person Wanda Carmichael, part of the SGC cleaning crew. The atmosphere car ride was awkwardly silent.

As they entered the SGC, they were met by Airman Wyler.

"Ms. Mal Doran, on behalf of the Air Force Security Office, you have not yet been cleared in this investigation of identity theft. However, we do have a person of interest other than you. You are restricted from gate travel until further notice. Dr. Jackson and Staff Sergeant Lawrence, General Landry wanted you to know that we found Wanda Carmichael has an alias, Ellie May Wilkins, and under that alias she is wanted in Florida for identity theft. We matched her by finger prints.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Vala gave Teal'c a grateful squeeze before nodding to the others and walking away. She was so relieved to have this ordeal over at least for the moment that she could cry. Everyone who passed her stared at her. She was cut (and from the feel of things the cut was bleeding again), bruised, embarrassed, angry and upset.

"Vala," Daniel called running after her. "I just wanted to say that I'm . . . ."

Vala cut him off, "Save it Daniel; it doesn't really matter." She didn't want to hear anything from Daniel. She cringed when she thought of the stupid, embarrassing inscription she had put in his ridiculously expensive present. She'd just learned there was no such thing as redemption in the eyes of Dr. Daniel Jackson. No such thing as Tau'ri redemption. Whenever something suspicious occurred, she would always be suspected she thought angrily. I might as well have done the stealing for the way I was treated. She'd been treated exactly the same way by her village after Qetesh and by several planetary legal systems.

Well that wasn't exactly true she thought. Sam and Teal'c believed from the beginning in her innocence. Even Cam and Daniel, who suspected her, had done what they could to protect her from unfair treatment. They had even pointed out exculpatory evidence.

But it still hurt that Cameron did not trust her. And she could barely stand to think of Daniel's mistrust of her. Before she got too far, she saw Sam and Cameron coming towards her.

Sam hurried forward and embraced Vala in a big hug, "I knew you were innocent."

"As did I," Teal'c said as he approached once again from the other direction with Daniel not too much further behind.

Daniel and Cam looked back and forth sheepishly. They really couldn't say the same thing.

Vala looked at her four teammates who were now gathered around her. "I want to thank you all for your help today; even those of you who have no faith in me. In spite of your doubts, you sought to protect my interests."

"Vala," Cameron began.

Vala interrupted holding up a hand. "Never mind, Cameron. Daniel and Cameron, I want you both to know that I have stopped stealing from people."

"Vala, you took my jacket last week," Cam told her letting her know she's still not an angel.

"I borrowed it without asking; it's back in your closet. But that won't happen again either." Vala said shaking her head as if resolving something within her own mind. "Anyway, now I understand that your world is the same as other places. There is no trust or redemption for someone such as myself; and I guess I don't really deserve it given my past. It's a price I'll always pay for my misdeeds. I don't deserve trust; and I cannot earn it. I understand now. Anyway, I will be more prepared the next time either of you, or anyone else, accuses me of stealing."

"No Vala," Daniel started.

But Vala kept walking away refusing to stop to hear what Daniel or the others had to say.

The other three members of SG-1 stood looking at each other not saying anything.

Vala had an SF deliver Cameron and Daniel's ID bracelets, the ones that she had meant as her first Christmas presents to them. She had rewrapped them as best as she could and included the receipts, with the price blacked out, and a copy of her credit card to prove that the bracelets had been purchased using her own credit. She also included a note in Cameron's saying that she wasn't going to make it to his place for Christmas dinner the following day.

Vala hand delivered Teal'c and Sam's gift. She thanked each of them for their faith in her.

"Vala we'll see you tonight at the party right," Sam asked.

"No, I think I'll skip the party," Vala said bluntly not trying to put on a happy face. "I'm tired; I have a headache; my room's a mess and I'm not in a party mood."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel felt terrible about his lack of faith in Vala. He'd jumped to conclusions that she'd used his credit card without any evidence. Daniel had gone to Vala's quarters and knocked on the door, but Vala did not answer. He wanted to make things right.

Daniel cringed every time he thought about the IWC watch and its beautiful inscription. She certainly wouldn't be giving that to him now. He didn't deserve it; he'd probably never deserve it.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

The Christmas Eve party at the SGC was in full swing. A little band of Airmen with the right security clearance were playing live music. There were selected invitees from off world. Airmen were wearing tuxedos and party dresses for the event. SG-1 minus Vala was sitting at a table.

"Where's Vala," Cameron asked. "She'd never miss a party no matter what happened during the day."

"You are incorrect Colonel Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran has told us that she has a headache and will not attend tonight's festivities," Teal'c said.

"She cancelled on me for tomorrow too," Cameron told them.

Daniel was surprised to hear of Vala canceling on Cameron. That meant she was really upset at them, Daniel thought once again feeling guilty.

"That explains why she gave me a Christmas present today," Sam said.

"Vala Mal Doran gave me a present today as well," Teal'c said.

"Me too," Daniel and Cam said in unison.

"What did she give you," Cam asked.

"ID bracelet," everyone answered at the same time.

"Why did she get us ID bracelets," Cameron asked as Sam looked at him like he was a bit thick.

"Because she's been lost without an identity," Daniel began. "She wanted to make sure we always know who we are and that we can always get the help we need if anything happens," Daniel smiled softly. "She doesn't want us to get lost and be alone like she was."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Vala was miserable as she straightened the horrible mess in her room. She wanted to be at the party! Vala picked up her party dress, a strapless white dress with sparkles and a skirt with several layers of toile alternating between white and black and ending a couple of inches above her knees. The dress was ruined with a big stain of some green moisturizer in the center of the white bodice just at her stomach.

Vala held the dress up to her body and looked in the mirror. Her face matched the dress. It was a mess too with stains of bruising and blood over one eye and her lips. She could only locate one of the high heels she planned to wear with the dress and she didn't want to touch any of her lingerie since they had been handled by the Airmen.

In spite of all that, Vala showered, did her hair and put some make up on. She put the ruined party dress on and wrapped a scarf around the stained area. She'd look almost presentable except for the injuries to her face and the fact that she was barefoot.

Well, Vala thought, I'll just watch the party from the little side room.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

As Vala peeped out of the little room, she saw SG-1 sitting at a table talking and laughing and she ached to be with them until she remembered that two of them didn't trust her, would really never trust her. Her Daniel would never really trust her; her Daniel would never really be hers. Vala felt the tears falling down her face; ruining her attempt to cover her bruises with make up.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

SF Kinney was a still a young man at 30. He had a gentle lilt to his voice that reflected his upbringing in Charleston, North Carolina. He'd been assigned to guard Vala Mal Doran when she'd first turned up at the SGC. SF Kinney really liked Vala; they had had many talks and in a lot of ways he identified with her. He had been happy for her when she'd returned and stayed at the SGC. He watched her progress from afar. She'd started as a scam artist and now she was part of the SG-1 team.

SF Kinney had heard about today's events, but was still surprised not to see Vala at the party. Then he saw the door of the little room off the commissary open a crack and there was a momentary peak of Vala sneaking a look at the party.

SF Kinney went over to the little room and entered.

"Hello Ms. Mal Doran," Kinney said.

Vala jumped up startled.

"Hey I didn't mean to startle you; just thought I'd say hi."

"Hi Kinney; don't mind me, I'm a little jumpy tonight," Vala said with her face turned.

"Ms. Mal Doran, I heard about it; everyone has," Kinney said.

Kinney approached Vala and turned her face towards him, "They roughed you up a bit."

Vala only nodded.

"Those Security Force types can get carried away. Ms. Mal Doran, I want you to know that I've watched you change since you first came here. I have faith that you didn't steal anything. I have faith in you."

"Why Kinney? Why do you have faith in me," Vala asked puzzled by this show of generosity by this man who barely knew her. "I mean Dr. Jackson knows me better than anyone here, and he has no faith in me; he's the one who accused me of stealing in the first place. If the person who knows me best doesn't believe in me, why do you?" Vala looked at Kinney with sad, questioning eyes.

"Ms. Mal Doran, I believe in you because someone believed in me. I believe in you because other people, people close to me, didn't believe in me either. I had a rocky past Ms. Mal Doran. I turned myself around and now look at me. I'm at the SGC!"

"Well Kinney you couldn't have done anything too horrible if you're people believe in you and you're in the SGC."

"Maam, a few years ago I had a drug problem and I stole from my mother's house. I cleaned myself up; and some people gave me back their trust and faith easily and early. But not my mom, it's taken me years to rebuild her trust. It was several years before she'd leave me alone in her house. Don't give up Ms. Mal Doran, sometimes I think the people who are closest to us have the hardest time forgiving us and believing again. I think it is because we hurt them more by our misdeeds."

"Has your mum come around Kinney; does she trust you now?"

Kinney looked at her proudly, "Yes Maam, last year she gave me a key to her house and asked me to water the plants while she was away on a trip."

"I'm glad for you Kinney. But that was your mum. Dr. Jackson isn't really my family; he doesn't have to believe in me."

Don't give up on Dr. Jackson, Maam. He showed as much faith as he could. Now it's your turn to have faith he can come the rest of the way."

"Thanks Kinney," Vala said as she left the room through the commissary not even thinking about being seen.

Daniel caught a glimpse a petite barefooted sprite in a swirl of toile as she ran from the room.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel ran after his jet black haired sprite with a pang of remorse and desire springing up.

What's wrong with you, Daniel thought. She didn't deserve what happened today, and it's your fault. "She's been nothing but trustworthy since she came back," Daniel whispered softly to himself.

Daniel lost his sprite in the hallways of the SGC labyrinth. He looked in all of Vala's usual haunts, but she was not to be found.

As Christmas Eve became Christmas, Daniel wanted nothing more than to take Vala in his arms and ask her to forgive him.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Vala spent the night sitting topside in her party dress in a little nook protected from the elements. She watched the snow fall and thought about what Kinney had said.

She'd seen "A Christmas Carol" and laughed at the horrible Ebenezer Scrooge; she didn't want to be an unforgiving miser. She didn't want to be someone who couldn't forgive a weakness in someone she loved; no matter how much it hurt her.

Vala fell asleep in her little nook look out on the world. She dreamed of Christmas ghosts and a solitary life lived alone and bitter. When she woke, it was Christmas day, and she knew what she had to do.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel had knocked on Vala's door periodically throughout the night to no avail. She wasn't answering. She must know it's me. Was she in there listening to me knocking, he thought miserably?

Daniel was groggy from a lack of sleep. He showered and headed to his lab. A little work would clear his mind of things and then he would head over to Mitchell's for dinner. He'd try Vala again before he left and see if she'd changed her mind about going to Christmas dinner.

As he reached the door of his lab, he saw a package sitting outside. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his dark haired, barefooted sprite in the same swirl of toile just before rounding a corner out of his view.

Daniel opened the note that accompanied the watch box, which had been carefully rewrapped with new paper and bow. The note was in Vala's handwriting,

"Dear Daniel, I have faith in your ability to make the inscription 100 true. You may not be there yet, but I have faith and I'm willing to wait until you get there. Merry Christmas, Vala."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief at the forgiveness and understanding Vala was extending to him on blind faith.

Daniel opened the box, took out the beautiful watch and turned it over to reread the inscription,

"My Daniel,

Thank you for your trust in me. I'll do my best to always be worthy of the chance you took when you trusted me,

Love, Vala."

Daniel was warmed by the sincere inscription. He hated what he was about to do now.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel knocked on Vala's door. She was wearing jeans and a sweater. Her face was cut and badly bruised making Daniel's stomach lurch forward.

"Daniel," Vala said quietly.

"How are you feeling," Daniel asked with concern.

"Better thanks," Vala said as she motioned him into her reorganized room. "Are you going to Mitchell's?"

"Yes, in a while," Daniel told her.

"Can I come with you," Vala asked.

"Of course, it's one of the reasons I stopped by, I wanted to see if you would come with me to Mitchell's," Daniel said with a smile. He was relieved that Vala's forgiveness extended to Mitchell as well.

"Vala I wanted to thank you for the watch," Daniel said.

"You're welcome Daniel," Vala said awkwardly.

"Vala I appreciate the sentiment; and I'm sorry I didn't live up to it yesterday," Daniel said sadly.

"I have to admit that I was shocked to learn you aren't perfect," Vala quipped. "But I'm getting over it now."

"Vala, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I'm going to try and give you the benefit of the doubt from now on," Daniel said.

"That will be much appreciated darling, and I will try to be worthy of it," Vala said with a tear welling in her eye.

"But the watch Vala; it's beautiful, but I can't accept it," Daniel said uncomfortable at serving up this rejection to Vala.

"Why not?"

"It's too much, too expensive; I mean it's something you give someone special," Daniel told her.

"Well Daniel, it's engraved, I can't return it. Besides, whatever I am to you, the watch is about what you represent to me."

"Vala," Daniel said nervously.

"Daniel, take the watch as a thank you for giving me a second chance to lead a better life. I wanted it to be something you could pass down to your children some day in the very distant future as an heirloom. You can tell them all about the beautiful alien woman who stole your ship, kicked your ass and then came to Earth where you gave her a second chance. I mean I know you don't have a lot of possessions from your family after all those years of foster care."

Daniel started to speak, but Vala cut him off.

"And it had to be something special; it had to be something that I had to search for and work hard to obtain for you, or it just wouldn't be the symbol it needed to be. I mean a Timex just doesn't say thank you for being the person that saw something in me worth saving. Please Daniel, take the watch and accept that you're a special person in my life." Vala was looking at Daniel with the purest look of sincerity he had ever seen.

Vala took the watch from Daniel and strapped it to his wrist. Daniel looked at the watch and nodded. He put his arms around Vala and held her tightly as the last of his resistance to Vala's present fell away.

"Thank you Vala," Daniel said. "You've given me a second chance in my life too." Daniel leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips.


End file.
